Navy Blue Sweatshirt
by The little Cullen
Summary: Alice no podía recordar desde cuando Edward no utilizaba su sudadera azul marino. Nunca dejaba a nadie usarla. Así que puedes entender porque se quedó asombrada cuando Edward le dio su sudadera a Bella Swan. TRADUCCIÓN TH/UA


_Nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes son de la gran Meyer, la historia de Jill Down The Hill, yo solo me adjudico ésta humilde traducción._

* * *

**Navy Blue Sweatshirt**

**By: Jill Down The Hill**

**Traducido por: The Little Cullen**

* * *

**Sudadera Azul Marino**

Alice no podía recordar desde cuando Edward no utilizaba su sudadera azul marino. Conforme fueron creciendo, su madre intentaba remplazarla en secreto cada vez que Edward ya no cabía en la vieja. Él siempre lo notaba. Pero terminaba usando la nueva ya que su cabeza no entraba por la vieja.

Era la mantita segura, Edward no quería cambiarla. Alice siempre pensó que era el remplazo de su osito Teddy favorito de la infancia, cada vez que Alice se lo decía el rostro de Edward se tornaba rojo. Así que por supuesto, ella siempre lo molestaba con esto innecesariamente.

Él la utilizaba todo el día, todos los días. Alice no estaba segura si él se la quitaba para bañarse. ¡Dios prohíba que alguien más utilizara la sudadera! Le daría un ataque de ansiedad. Así que por supuesto, cada vez que podía Alice la utilizaba. ¿Sino, para que estaban las hermanas pequeñas? Cada vez que Edward la tenía de regreso, se quejaba que estaba helada y que ¡olía al perfume de ella y de los bolsillos! ¡Oh sí, los bolsillos! Estaban llenos de su basura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo? Ella siempre rodaba los ojos y se alejaba caminado lo cual lo hacía enfurecer más.

Así que puedes comprender porque Alice estaba tan sorprendida cuando vio a Edward darle su sudadera a Bella Swan. Ella se apresuró para escuchar que pasaba.

"_¿Estás seguro que no te importa?"_ Preguntó Bella, mirándolo tímidamente con la sudadera en sus manos.

"_Por supuesto que no, no me gustaría que te mueras de frío"_ Respondió Edward, sonriendo cálidamente.

"_Realmente, no me gustaría perderla o que le pase nada. ¡Estaré bien, no hace tanto frío!"_ Dijo Bella intentando finalizar la conversación, no quería que él se molestara porque ella dañara su propiedad. Y conociéndose a sí misma, no sería de extrañarse.

"_Oh, vamos, ¡estás temblando! No te preocupes. Te veré después, tengo que ir a clase"_ Le dijo sonriendo de nuevo y se fue. Ella se puso la sudadera. Bella miró a los alrededores, buscando a ver si alguien más estaba viendo, pero no había nadie. Frotó la manga contra su mejilla, era tan increíblemente suave por el uso y los ciclos de la lavadora. Y, como extra, olía a él. La chica suspiro. Bella caminó a su clase de inglés y se sentó junto a su amigo Jasper.

"_¿Edward, qué estás haciendo aquí…?"_ Jasper se cortó a sí mismo cuando vio una larga cabellera castaña que definitivamente no pertenecía a Edward Cullen. Por otra parte, la sudadera azul marino en definitiva _sí _le pertenecía. _"¿Bella? ¿Qué haces con eso?"_ Preguntó Jasper, francamente. Conocía a Edward desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. El sabía que Edward no reaccionaría bien a esto. En este punto, ya temía por la vida de Bella.

Bella simplemente se le quedo viéndolo, obviamente perpleja por su reacción. Parpadeo dos veces e _inteligentemente_ dijo _"¿Huh?" _Jasper respondió la pregunta en el mismo tono frenético. _"Oh, es que tenía frío y Edward me dejo usar su sudadera todo el día."_ Ahora era el turno de Jasper de ver a Bella inexpresivamente. Un millón de preguntas cruzaron su mente, pero no podía articular palabra alguna. ¡¿Edward hizo eso?! No era posible. Jasper estaba confundido, _muy _confundido.

El resto de la hora pasó rápidamente. Cuando la campana sonó Bella miró a Jasper perpleja una vez más antes de irse a trigonometría. Se sentó al lado de Jessica Stanley, la chismosa de la escuela. Bella miró a la sudadera y luego a Jessica. Oh no. Ella _sabía_ lo que Jessica pensaría, y contaría a toda la escuela sin preguntar. ¡Demonios! Jessica Stanley miró la sudadera azul marino y su corazón automáticamente comenzó a latir más rápido, sabía que esa era la sudadera de Edward Cullen.

"_Hola, Jessica"_ Dijo una voz que definitivamente no era de Edward Cullen. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos avellana de la chica nueva, Bella Swan. La chica nueva, Bella Swan, la que estaba usando la famosa sudadera de Edward Cullen. ¡La chica nueva, Bella Swan, la que _estaba_ saliendo con Edward Cullen! Jessica tocó el hombro de Bella, y la sudadera en consecuencia. _Oh ¡Dios mío he tocado la sudadera de Edward Cullen! Mmm, es tan suave. Ohdiosmioohdiosmioohdiosmio…_ Pensó Jessica.

"_Suéltalo"_ Le dijo sin rodeos. Las mejillas de Bella se tiñeron de rojo. ¡Jessica pensó que eso significaba que la historia debe ser cierta!

"_Tenía frío, así que Edward me la dejo usar"_ ¿Acaso ésta chica podía ser más simplona?

"_¿Eso es todo?"_

"¿Huh?" Sí, sí podía ser más simplona. ¡Bella no se daba cuenta de lo que significaba! ¡No se daba cuenta de que tan grande era esto!

"_¡Es la sudadera de Edward Cullen!"_ Soltó Jessica. Bella le dio una mirada sarcástica, ella ya sabía que era la sudadera de Edward Cullen. _"Él está loco por ella. Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, le deja a nadie usarla, Digo, ¡nunca se la quita! Honestamente no recuerdo la última vez que lo vi sin ella. Y he estudiado con él desde siempre"._

"_Oh, estoy segura que no es para tanto"_ Ni es justo. Jessica estaba _muy_ celosa. ¡Bella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de la importancia de esto! Suspiró.

* * *

"_Lauren, ¡A que no adivinas que vi hoy!"_

"_Tyler, ¡no creerás eso!"_

"_Amigo, ¿sabías que Edward Cullen nunca se quita su sudadera? Bueno, nunca adivinarás quien la estaba usando hoy"_

"_Eric, ¿has escuchado de Edward Cullen, últimamente? ¿No? ¡Todos en la escuela lo dicen!"_

"_¿Conoces a Edward Cullen? Sí, él de la sudadera. Hablando de eso, escuché algo de él y de la chica nueva…"_

"_¡Escuche que estaban saliendo! Lo sé, ¡yo también pensé que era gay! Creo que todos lo pensaron, ¡es que no estaba interesado en nadie! De cualquier forma, ¿recuerdas su sudadera? Bueno, debo decir que ella debe ser muy especial para que él se la hubiera dado…"_

"_Se ven muy lindo juntos ¿no lo crees?"_

"_Aparentemente han estado saliendo desde hace meses ¿y adivina qué? Escuché que ¡él le va a pedir matrimonio! No, es sólo un rumor. Lo escuché de Jackie, quién lo escuchó de Stacy, que le contó Ben, que lo oyó de Ángela, que se lo dijo Eric, que se lo contó Mike, quién lo escuchó de Tyler, que Jessica le dijo, que se lo dijo Bella misma. ¡Ves, te lo digo, es verdad! ¡Y tú que no me creíste!"_

* * *

Alice estaba confundida. No, confundida no podía definir como se sentía. Estaba desconcertaba, asombrada y perpleja, todo al mismo tiempo. Ni una sola vez en todo el día Edward se quejó de que tenía frío. O mencionó el hecho de que alguien más estuviera usando su sudadera.

"_Así que…" _Dijo Alice tratando de ser sutil. _"¿Cómo te está yendo?"_

Edward alzó una ceja. _"Bien"_

"_¿Nada interesante el día de hoy?"_

"_Nop"_

"_¿Realmente? ¿Nada?"_ Edward se quedó en silencio. Ella suspiró, desesperada. La cosa de ser sutil nunca funcionaba. Puso sus manos en los hombros de él. _"¿Nada como que Bella Swan está utilizando tu sudadera? Eso es muy interesante ¿no crees?"_ Edward parpadeó. Luego parpadeo una segunda vez.

"_Uh…"_ Dijo _"Sí, eso… mmm, si es fuera de lo ordinario" _Alice comenzó a saltar de la emoción.

"_¡Ah, eso es tan lindo! ¿Te gusta? ¡Oh, te sonrojaste! ¡Lo veo en tus ojos! Mmm, le preguntaré si le gustas más tarde. Pero estoy segura de eso, digo, a todas las chicas le gusta. Ah ¡estoy tan emocionada! ¡Se ven tan lindos! Sabía que en el momento en que le diste tu sudare significaba algo…"_

"_¡Alice!" _La interrumpió Edward mientras la llevaba por el pasillo a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie, lo que no era muy difícil ya que todos estaban en la cafetería. Él bajo su voz a un susurro _"No. Hagas. Nada" _Se fue por el pasillo hasta su clase de biología, temprano.

Edward no podía creer la reacción de la gente que tenía al hecho de que hubiera prestado su sudadera a Bella. ¿Acaso no tenían nada mejor que hacer que chismorrear hacer de sudaderas? ¿O es que era él, el neurótico? Bueno, siempre se sentía ansioso cuando no la estaba usando y él nunca dejó a nadie más usarla.

Y tenía que admitir –por lo menos a sí mismo- que realmente le gustaba Bella. El primer día la había visto, se veía tan hermosa, tan dulce, inocente y tímida, en completo contraste con todas las insípidas chicas de Forks que se morían por él solo por su apariencia. Ella se veía tan… tan fascinante. Él se sentó a su lado en biología, fue lo suficientemente suertudo para llamarla _su_ compañera de laboratorio, y sólo se le quedo viendo. No en una manera rara, por supuesto. La miró mientras ella garabateaba en su libreta. La vio mientras ella dejaba caer su cabello como una barrera. Incluso la vio cuando ella se dio cuenta que él la miraba. Es innecesario decir, que él la dejó de mirar. Pero hoy, cuando ella entró al salón, el se llenó con una extraña sensación de satisfacción al verla usar su sudadera. Al fin entendió porque los jugadores de futbol dejaban a las porristas usar sus chamarras. Era una manera de decir que ella era suya. _¡Aléjate de ella, Mike Newton!_

Oh, Mike Newton. No le gustaba para nada ese chico. Él seguía a Bella como un cachorro perdido. Aún no entendía que ella simplemente no estaba interesada.

"_¡Hola, Bella!"_ Dijo Mike cuando vio a Bella él se asomó sobre su escritorio para hablar con ella antes de que Edward pudiera darse cuenta de la presencia de ésta. _"Espera, ¿por qué usas la sudadera de Cullen?"_

"_Porque ella quiere, Newton ¿algún problema?"_ Dijo Edward mostrándole su puño. Le dejo a Mike sacar sus propias conclusiones del porque a Bella le gustaría usarla. Mike lo miró y caminó de regreso a su asiento. Bella gruñó y apoyo su cabeza en el escritorio.

"_Ugh. Gracias por alejarlo."_ Edward sonrió. Era tan linda cuando estaba molesta. Especialmente con Newton.

"_Cuando quieras. ¿Disfrutas de la sudadera?"_ Preguntó Edward. Espera que sí lo hiciera. ¡Oh no! Espera haber recordado lavarla. Si no lo hizo probablemente la sudadera apestaría y entonces significaba que él apestaba y a nadie le gustaría estar apestoso…

"_Es genial. Gracias por prestármela." _Dijo Bella, cortándole su propio monologo. _"¿La quieres de regreso?"_

"_No, no ¡No! ¡Te la puedes quedar el tiempo que quieras! Ni siquiera la necesito hoy. Estoy muy calientito."_ Bella sonrío. Ella amaba su sudadera. Era como tener un pedacito de él con ella todo el día. No podía creer el efecto de este pequeño incidente que estaba pasando en su día. Juraba, que ¡su día había sido sacado de una película de adolescentes! A veces las cosas más pequeñas podían generar grandes chismes en ésta pequeña escuela. Si ella usara la sudadera de alguien más en Phoenix, nadie se daría cuenta. Bella estaba aprendiendo que las personas de los pueblos pequeños necesitaban entretenerse, desgraciadamente.

* * *

Alice estaba botando en su asiento de la emoción. Ignorando la petición de Edward, le iba a preguntarle a Bella, de todas formas. Y era la única hora que podía hacerlo. Clase de Inglés. Aunque nunca hablaran en clase, ella se sentó justo al lado de Bella. Estaba tan emocionada. Desde el primer día de Bella, sabía que ellos deberían estar juntos. Tan pronto como vio a Edward darle su sudadera a Bella, sabía que Edward era de ella. Así tenía que ser.

"_Hola, Alice"_ Dijo Bella mientras tomaba el asiento al lado de Alice. Aún tenía la sudadera puesta. Era tan grande, que parecía que se la comería viva, pero aún así parecía que le pertenecía de alguna manera. Alice la miró mientras ella inconscientemente se frotaba la mejilla con la manga. Edward siempre hacía eso, aún si ella pensaba que él no se daba cuenta.

Todo el día, Alice lo miraba en los pasillos, y cada vez le tomaba un instante darse cuenta que la sudadera era una parte de él. Donde quiera que ella viera la misma sombre azul sabía que el inmediatamente estaría cerca. Edward sin su sudadera, simplemente sonaba estúpido y sin razón, Edward con Bella parecía completamente cuerdo.

"_Así que, ¿cómo te va?"_ Alice le preguntó apuntando particularmente a una prenda de ropa. Bella miró la sudadera.

"_Bien, ¿y a ti?"_ Bella simplemente no era una buena conversadora.

"_¡Cortemos la plática!" ¿Qué vas a hacer con Edward?"_ Soltó Alice.

"_¿Hacer?" _Balbuceó Bella. _"¿Hacer qué? ¿Desde cuándo se supone que tenga que hacer algo?"_

"_Ah. Ahora veo. Estás jugando a hacerte la difícil. Eso también funciona"_

"_¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy jugando nada!"_ Esto continúo por el resto de la hora, las dos chicas eran muy tercas como para dejarlo pasar. Bella estaba feliz –por primera vez en su vida- de ir al gimnasio. Bella camino a los vestidores y se cambió de ropa por el uniforme. Se quitó por primera vez en hora la sudadera de Edward.

Tuvo frío.

* * *

Bella estaba a punto de llegar al gimnasio, pero se detuvo cuando alguien gritó su nombre junto con unas risitas cuando caminaba por el pasillo al final de la hora.

"_¡Bella!"_ Se giró hacia la dirección del grito. Era Lauren. _"¿Cómo lo hiciste?"_ Se burló. _"¿Cómo con lograste que Edward te la diera?"_ Dijo apuntando la a sudadera de Edward que se encontraba en manos de Bella. La extendió por todo su brazo y repitió la historia que le había contado a todo el mundo. _"Tú y yo sabemos que eso es una completa mierda. Él no te la daría a cambio de nada. Tú hiciste algo. Estoy segura"_ Bella sintió las lágrimas en el borde de sus ojos. _¿Cómo Lauren se atrevía a decir que era una zorra?_ Pero Bella lo captó. ¿Qué pensaba que era ella?

"_Si él la diera la sudadera a cambio de alguno de esos requerimientos, ya te la hubiera dado desde hace tiempo"_ Dijo calmadamente Bella. Lauren se sonrojo y tomó la sudadera de las manos de Bella.

"_¡Una chica tonta y simplona como tú no la merece!"_ Declaró Lauren, mostrarlo lo insegura que era. Justo después, una mano robó la sudadera de las manos de la chica, sorprendiendo a amabas chicas.

"_Creo que puedo tomar mis propias decisiones acerca de mi propiedad, muchas gracias"_ Dijo Edward. _"Y NO dejo que chicas tontas y simplonas la usen. Es por eso que tú nunca la has usado"_ Edward gruño. Bella dejó escapar una sonrisa. Lauren se enfurruño, obviamente ofendida, y se fue. Edward se giró a Bella, con una disculpa dibujada en sus ojos.

"_Bella, lo siento. No me di cuenta que podrías salir lastimada por usarla. Digo, es solo una ropa ¿Por qué la gente se preocupa tanto?"_

"_Creo que no tienen nada mejor que hacer"_ Suspiró Bella.

"_Dios, odio este pueblo"_ Ante esto, Bella estalló en risas. Después del día que tuvo lleno de de chismes, peleas de chicas, necesitaba reírse. Edward se sintió confundido al principio –él no pensaba que era gracioso- pero eventualmente se unió a las risas. Cuando por fin recuperaron el aliento, Bella dijo.

"_Por cierto, gracias. Por prestármela. Yo. Yo realmente lo disfruté"_ Susurró Bella, sonrojándose y sonriendo tímidamente. Edward puso su sonrisa más linda ante la idea de que ella lo disfrutó.

Oh Dios, si estaba completamente perdido por ella. Pero no le importaba.

Edward, usando su sudadera por primera vez desde la mañana, se ofreció a acompañar a Bella hasta su camioneta. Caminos muy juntos, con sus manos casi rozándose una con la otra. Cada vez que se tocaban –sin importar si el contacto era accidental o no, lo dejaremos en debate- sentían una corriente de electricidad recorriéndolos. Finalmente, la mano de Edward tomó la de Bella. Pensó que se desmayaría. Bella casi lo hizo. Ella tropezó un poco, pero con la mano de él de soporte, no se cayó.

Él murmuró _"Se siente bien" El descubrimiento del siglo._

"_Sí" _De repente Edward sintió calor. Realmente tenía calor. Y él nunca tuvo calor con su sudadera. ¿Tenía esto algo que ver con Bella? Nunca se había sentido ansioso todo el día. Tal vez, solo tal vez, con Bella en su vida, especialmente así, felizmente tomados de la manos, ya no necesitaría su sudadera. Tal vez… Bella llenaba ese hoyo de alguna manera. Era un insignificante hoyo, pero un hoyo después de todo. Pensó.

Nah. Sonaba como si viera de una película para adolescentes.

"_Sabes" _Dijo ella, bromeando. "_es muy cómoda para dejarla ir. Es tan acogedora y suave que podía dormir con ella esta noche"_

"_La utilizo todo el tiempo. La uso tanto que no me había dado cuenta de cuan acogedora es, realmente" _Bella rió.

Se giró hacia él y tomó una porción de la manga y la frotó contra la mejilla de él. Él seguía usando la sudadera, lo cual lo fue un momento algo embarazoso. Ella frotó la manga en su mejilla. Y él se acerco a ella, estaban a una pulgada uno de otro. _"¿Ahora lo puedes ver?"_ Susurró ella. El corazón de él, parecía correr.

Bella tembló. Maldito frío. No se había dado cuenta que ya estaban en el estacionamiento.

Edward bajó la mirada y sonrió. Se quitó su sudadera por segunda vez en el día ¡un nuevo record! Y se la dio. Ella lo miró. De alguna manera, se entendieron sin palabras. Ella la tomó sin decir nada. Lo miró, haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa _¿estás seguro que no te importa?_ Él simplemente respondió con una sonrisa.

Él se le quedó viendo sin vergüenza alguna, tomo su mano entre las de él. Se agachó in poco y le susurró al oído. _"No sabes cuánto amo verte usarla" _Edward no sabía cuánto amaba Bella usarla. Se acercaron más hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

"_Fuego"_ es lo que cruzó por la mente de los dos en ese momento.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ambos tenían unas grandes sonrisas. Edward dijo_ "¿Sabes? Qué demonios. Quédate la sudadera"_

Ahora ya no la necesitaba. Él tenía a Bella.

Y no le importaba que tan cursi sonara eso.

* * *

_Hola!!!! aquí esta este one-shot que me encontré por ahí, en cuanto lo leí pensé 'Demonios tengo que traducirlo' me encanto, todo del fic, es... no se... tiene ese algo..._

_Tal vez mañana cuelgue Fallen Angel o esta noche.... todavía tengo como unos 20 para traducir y unos fics por ahí...._

_NOTA: Al dejar review acepta las condiciones, tal como ser visitada en un horario nocturno por un complaciente: Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Sam, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Embry, Quil, Demetri, Nahuel, Félix, varios o TODOS¡! xD ah¡!!! agrego a Garret porque ya me regañon por dejarlo de lado.... xD_


End file.
